Es Suficiente
by NataOdair
Summary: Curiosidad. Una conversación a espaldas de la reina helada, por parte de Anna y Kristoff, cuestionándose a donde a ido. Oneshot


Elsa se hallaba en su escritorio detrás de un montón de papales y facturas del reino. Estaba exhausta, había sido un día largo y cansado. La materia prima llegó y con eso transacciones y cambios de moneda, arreglos con los mercaderes y un sinfín de cosas que hacer. Cansada dejó de leer el papeleo de un nuevo edificio, que se construiría en la plaza central, y se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Se abrió un poco una de las puertas dobles de su oficina -Su majestad, la princesa Anna ya está aquí- dijo un sirviente del castillo

Elsa se estiró en la silla incorporándose - Gracias Arthur, dile que puede entrar- Arthur desapareció y en menos de lo que Elsa esperaba empezó a escuchar la plática efusiva de su hermana desde los pasillos.

-… y entonces Olaf cayó en el pozo y Sven...- dijo la pelirroja al mozo (que tan solo ponía una cara de comprensión infinita) mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- …Kristoff tuvo que… ¡hey! Elsa - exclamó corriendo a abrazar a su hermana –reportándome como lo pediste, ¿para qué me querías aquí?

-La pregunta es, querida hermana, ¿dónde estabas tú?- le recriminó Elsa, tocando el cabello de la menor que estaba empapado.

\- Bueno- contestó Anna, separándose de la platinada mirando el suelo de forma un tanto pícara - estábamos… ya sabes, en el bosque y pues Olaf cayó en el pozo y Kristoff intentó… y después me jaló… caímos y….

-Está bien, ya entendí, pero trata de ser más cuidadosa, Anna - Elsa se paró de su silla y fue directo a donde su hermana-. Bien, te llame porque esta noche llegarán unos representantes de otro reino, DunBroch, quieren hacer alianzas, eso es todo. Quiero que te encargues de eso. Los consejeros te ayudaran si tienes dudas. Solo trata de…- Elsa podía ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de su hermana - ser… amable.-Finalizó con una sonrisa cálida.

– Claro Elsa, puedes confiar en mí, ¡Haré que tengan la mejor estadía en Arendelle! … hasta puedo pedirles que nos den su opinión para el nuevo puerto… - se detuvo Anna y miro a su hermana que había dejado de observarla para ver por la ventana - ¿Y tú a dónde vas?, ¿asuntos de la "reina"?- dijo en un tono de burla y estirando su vestido en reverencia.

Elsa sin voltearla a ver soltó una risa tenue. - Algo así. De hecho, no sé exactamente a donde voy- contestó volteando a ver a Anna que tenía una cara de no estar entendiendo lo que decía. Se acercó a ella y le puso un mechón suelto tras su oreja - es una sorpresa, o al menos eso creo. Y ya es tarde. Nos vemos después- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Dejando a una Anna aún más confundida.

_ . . ._

_Está bien Anna, no estuvo tan mal, tal vez era mucho entusiasmo el que pusiste cuando explicaste lo hermoso que son los valles… pero es verdad, ¿no? .Aunque creo que lo del baile no era necesario… digo sabemos bailar, pero tal vez no debiste hacer una demostración con ellos…. – _Era lo que tenía en mente la menor Arendelle. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Había acabado la reunión con el reino aspirante en alianzas y si bien no le había ido mal, no era lo más pulcro que había hecho en su carrera como princesa (aunque en comparación con casi dejar que un maniaco de doce hermanos se quedara con el reino, esto era mejor). Pero estaba complacida, a los representantes les había agradado y decidieron firmar los convenios, aunque un poco disgustados por no haber entablado comunicación con la reina. Anna siguió derecho por el pasillo y se metió en la segunda habitación.

\- Y… ¿cómo te fue?-

-¿Qué?- contestó Anna, saliendo de sus pensamientos y observando que había llegado hasta una sala de descanso, donde Olaf estaba viendo perdidamente el fuego que emanaba de la chimenea que tenía enfrente y Kristoff recostado en un sillón (posiblemente para calentarse, después del chapuzón).

-Tenías una reunión con los representantes ¿no? … ¿fue muy malo?

Anna resopló y se sentó en un sofá continuo al de él, mientras le arrojaba un cojín a la cabeza

-Está bien- dijo el muchacho con un mueca de dolor – yo confiaba en ti

-Gracias- Anna le lanzó una dulce mirada, para después ver al fuego que destellaba con la leña. - Desearía saber a donde fue mi hermana, ya es tarde y no ha regresado ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo?

\- No tendrías que preocuparte por ella, debe de estar pasándosela bien. Por primera vez en su vida- dijo Kristoff haciendo que una Anna interesada se incorporara con una mueca sospechosa –¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue?-

\- Nope, lo siento Anna. No lo sé- dijo el rubio tratando lo menos posible de verla a los ojos - debe de estar haciendo… cosas de la realeza… yo que sé

-Kristoff…si sabes algo, dime por favor –rogó la pelirroja haciendo pucheros- por favor

-¡UH!- exclamó Olaf tratando de agarrar un poco de ceniza sin éxito alguno. Dándose cuenta que no estaba solo – Oh, hola chicos, que… ¿Qué tienes Anna?- preguntó curioso el muñeco al ver a Anna con las dos manos juntas en súplica ante Kristoff - ¿Te duelen las manos? ¿Tienes frío?

-No Olaf, estoy bien, solo quiero saber a donde fue Elsa… pero Kristoff sabe y no quiere decirme- echándole una mirada acusadora al afectado.

-¡Ah!, sí solo es eso, Elsa fue a una cita con un muchacho; ¡sí!- exclamó alegre estirando al máximo sus bracitos-vara.

-¡OLAF - Le recriminó Kristoff

-¿Una cita?... ¡UNA CITA! ¿ELSA?-gritó la pelirroja levantándose en el acto, avanzando cada vez más hacia Olaf -¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Cómo las normales? Como… las de ¿un chico y una chica? ¿Cómo las personas normales?

-Amm… - contestó Olaf, un poco asustado por la invasión de espacio personal de Anna - ¡sí! - afirmó con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo - o eso creo, no se pregúntale a Kristoff, él fue el que me dijo que no dijera nada-

Anna se giró lentamente con una mirada suplicante –dime Kristoff-

-Gracias Olaf- contestó con sarcasmo hacia el pequeñín.

-De nada- Dijo él sonriendo. Kristoff bufó - Anna, no puedo traicionar a la reina, ella me dijo que no dijera absolutamente…

\- Sí te dijo que no dijeras nada… ¡Entonces si está saliendo con alguien! - afirmó casi saltando la menor Arendelle - ¡¿Y tú como sabes?! , bah eso que importa, dime, ¿lo conozco? ¿Es del reino? ¿¡Es un príncipe!?

-No, ella no tiene tu gusto, es un campesino… ¡Alces!, no soy bueno guardando cosas- dijo resignado el joven.

-¿Un campesino?- dijo sorprendida Anna - vamos dime o es acaso que, ¿le tienes más confianza a mi hermana que a mí?

-No, a ella, le tengo miedo ¿qué tal si termino como paleta? -contestó el chico con una mirada temerosa - Y es que te conozco Anna y sé que si te digo lo que sé, vas a empezar a molestar a Elsa y a hostigarla, hasta podrías empezar a planear cosas en esa cabecita que tienes-

_Rosas, si las rosas son mejores para la iglesia, y un vestido blanco, más largo que el mío y no tan esponjado…_ \- No por supuesto que no - _con toques de turquesa en la falda - _¡Solo dime, por favor!- suplicó una vez más la chica -¡Por favor!

El chico la miró incrédulo por un momento - Está bien, pero promete que no le dirás que yo te dije esto y que no la molestarás - sentenció el rubio, viendo a Anna (junto con Olaf) asentir muy animosa y rápidamente -Bien... ella... ha estado viendo, sí, a un muchacho, desde hace un tiempo. Lo sé porque yo vi cuando se conocieron, o al menos eso creo- la miró otra vez, sus ojos resplandecían de curiosidad con mucho entusiasmo (pero no más que los de Olaf) Kristoff suspiró.

Tu hermana estaba en el salón mayor, haciendo su labor de reina: escuchar las peticiones de los ciudadanos. Desde algunos que querían más materiales de construcción, o que se hiciera un puente nuevo e incluso algunos le traían algo en agradecimiento por su reinado. Cosas así, ya sabes .Yo estaba con la guardia recogiendo los presentes que le traían, como cada miércoles. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero entonces entró un chico empujando a toda la gente para llegar a Elsa. Era castaño, delgado y alto, traía cargando a una niña. Llegó hasta Elsa, el pobre chico tenía una cara muy preocupada y desesperada. Le dijo que la niña era su hermana y estaba enferma desde hacía días… dijo que no eran de Arendelle, pero si de una pequeña aldea cercana. Elsa al principio estaba asustada pero después puso una cara muy… dulce, por así decirlo, retiró a los guardias y llevo ella misma al chico a la enfermería del castillo para que aliviaran a su hermana. Mientras me dejaba a mi cargo de los demás ciudadanos. Creo que realmente estaba consternada, por lo que, días después fue a la aldea del chico, para ver cómo estaba la pequeña y aunque me enteré que ella ya estaba bien, siguió volviendo a la aldea con mucha frecuencia. Y… ahora que recuerdo el chico ha venido al palacio muchas veces- recordó Kristoff- Debiste haberlo visto alguna vez

-¡Sí! -recordó la pelirroja- lo he visto, un muchacho alto, con una capa… ¡Dios!, ¿cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta?, Elsa está enamorada. Tengo que saber cómo se llama el chico, hacerle unas preguntas, ¿qué tal si es un maniaco como Hans? O algo peor. ¿Dónde dices que vive?... - exclamó Anna con un pie ya en la puerta.

-Anna- le dijo él con un tono de regaño- tu hermana está bien, te lo aseguro. El chico, aunque no lo creas, tiene sus méritos. Ha hecho algo que solo tú puedes hacer con tu hermana

-¿Qué? – preguntó intrigada volviéndose a sentar

-Lo he visto, cuando el chico ha venido. La… la hace reír Anna, y eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer- le dijo kristoff sorprendido– pero, como sé que no te detendrás hasta saber todo, creo que el nombre del muchacho es…-

-Shhh- murmuró la pelirroja poniéndole un dedo en la boca al rubio- es suficiente

-¿Qué?-exclamó él con una duda y sorpresa gigante, con el dedo de ella pegado a los labios

-Es suficiente- repitió ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca - es suficiente- se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, sintiendo la mirada de "se volvió loca" de Kristoff. Observó la empañada ventana, con la luna iluminando una parte de Arendelle con los bosques por detrás, por donde, seguro, estaría su hermana. _Es suficiente, si ella es feliz, si es contenta con alguien más, si la hace disfrutar de las cosas después de todo lo ella ha pasado, si la hace olvidar la carga que tiene como reina y la hace sentir simplemente como una persona._\- ¿No lo entiendes Kristoff?, es suficiente si ella es feliz - dijo con la mirada fija en la luna.

-¿Y… es guapo?-

-¿¡Olaf como quieres que yo sepa eso!? , ¡Alces!-

_Y yo estaré bien, sí tan solo sé que tú lo eres, hermana._

**_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído. Reviews y criticas son muy bien recibidas. Claro que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney Y DreamWorks (y de sus autores de sus respectivos libros) _**

**_Y aclaro: por supuesto que el chico es Jack, solo que en su versión humana, antes de ser un espíritu. ;) _**


End file.
